leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy/@comment-4888212-20170908002212
dear wikia community, i need some help. i play poppy top alot, and always get very tanky. my problem is now: which mastery should i take? so far i have always used CoC and it went very good. CoC would sound like the best, but: it is a 5%HP increase in lane, which i can gain permanently from stoneborn pact, without having to wait 45-30sec for it. in a teamfight, sure, it can potentially increase to 25%max HP as a shield, which is on fullbuild around 1000HP, with 350+ armor and 200+ MR, which is busted. realistically tho, you get it by smacking their damage dealer into a wall, stunning him for the duration, while your team is right behind you. this means that the 25% max HP shield for ONLY 3 sec, is totally not needed. nobody on the enemy team can get through that, before it fizzles and is gone. realistically, it might absord around 30% or less. with your engage, you often pick up your shield too, giving you another 20%max HP shield. sure, passive + CoC would amount to up to 45% max HP shield, but 1. nobody focuses you, and if they do, the dangerous damagedealer is low/stunned. 2. if they focus you, 45%maxHP in 3 sec is highly unrealistic. they dont get through the shield period. this lead me to look for other masteries: stoneborn pact would allow early towerdive cheeses as easily as CoC, just that it would never be on CD. it does not scale up in teamfights for you, and does not increase your tankiness. but what it does is it effectively gives your ADC 10-15% lifesteal, and even more for non-ADCs. if you have 4k HP, anyone on your team will heal for 42+ onhit and another 63 over 2 seconds. sure, you are less tanky, but nobody will focus you, and if you should get hardfocused, your team will win the teamfight. i think this is alot of hidden power that can carry games without being visible. as poppy players know, you become deceptively tanky when low HP, so being hardfocused in a teamfight is actually not bad for the outcome of it. even if they get you down, its worth if you win the fight. stoneborn pact could allow for poppy to carry games by buffing her team and keeping THEM alive, like a little support from the toplane. the +5% maxHP are the permanent 1 enemy CoC shield on the lane. once you have 4+ items, the HP scaling together with the passive resistance scalings will make you very tanky, and warmogs or titanic hydra as 5th/6th item will be even better too, increasing your regen/damage respectively, as well as the HP scaling on your passive shield. this brings me to the third part of this question/discussion: grasp of the undying: is it worth in lane? mathematically speaking you would have to be in a fight for 12-16 seconds to make it outscale CoC / stoneborn pact. sure, you deal some damage, but 1. its a very small amount, so in a duel situation, it would not make you win the duel by picking this. 2. in a teamfight situation, it simply is not your job to deal extra damage. 100-120 extra damage before resistances in lategame is very weak in comparison to your carries and imo is not worth the pick. so far, my opinion has been CoC > stoneborn > grasp but the more i think about it, specifically for poppy, i think that stoneborn actually outclasses CoC. any poppy mains here who would like to share their thoughts?